Midsommerrosen
Myten om Midsommerrosen begynder i en tid, som for længst er blevet glemt af selv de ældste elvere, mange tusinder af år tilbage. Dengang, siges det, var skoven eviggrøn, og en endeløs sommer herskede på Niraham, hvor elverne plejede og passede den natur, som Sissianna havde skænket dem. Alt var fryd og gammen, og elvernes lykke var stor. Dette harmede Mørkets Frue, for hun har intet tilovers for kærlighed, lykke og harmoni. Derfor skabte hun en rose, der var smukkere end nogen anden blomst på Niraham, men planten var ikke blot underskøn som den mørke gudinde selv; den var også lige så giftig som hendes sind, og i den slumrede en fordærvende edder. Da hun havde skabt sin rose, forklædte Fanabina sig og drog derefter ned til pladen, hvor hun overrakte den smukke blomst til elverne som en gave. Sissiannas børn tog tillidsfuldt imod den, for de kendte ikke til ondskab og vidste i øvrigt heller ikke på det tidspunkt, hvem giveren af denne skønne gave var. Elverne bragte rosen med ind i Santillias hjerte, og her plantede de den for, at alle kunne glædes over dens skønhed. Men den forpestede blomsts rødder spredte sig hurtigt, og giften, som skød ud fra dem, gjorde jorden ufrugtbar og kold. Elverne måtte fortvivlet se på, at skoven omkring dem visnede og svandt bort, og skønt de forsøgte at fjerne rosen igen, var dens magi alt for stærk. Intet de forsøgte kunne rokke den, og hele tiden blev skoven ved med at sygne hen. Sissiannas børn kaldte da på deres ophøjede beskyttere, og elverfolkets råb nåede endelig guderne, der blev bevægede over den stærke bøn. Derfor sendte de regnen ned over pladen, så den kunne skylle ondskaben bort, og for en stund rensede de livgivende dråber jorden. Glæden var dog kort, for snart efter spredte giften sig igen fra rosens rødder, og de planter, som just var begyndt at spire, blev atter kvalt i dens galde. Endnu engang råbte elverne deres nød til guderne, og Aferheims herskere sendte nu både regn og kulde for at fjerne rosens gift. Regndråberne frøs i luften og blev til snefnug, vinden hylede koldt hen over Niraham, og landet blev hyllet i sneens tæppe. Den forgiftede blomst frøs bitterligt og blev nødt til at trække sine rødder tilbage, og elverfolket så med taknemmelighed, hvordan giften forsvandt fra den frostkolde jord. Guderne så det samme, og da rosen nu var uskadeliggjort, standsede de snestormene og lod atter solen skinne ned over Nimars smukke verden, hvor den smeltede sneen og isen væk. Planterne spirede igen, dyrene fødte flere unger, nu hvor de igen kunne finde føde, og fuglene begyndte atter at synge. Men det var ikke kun skoven, som havde godt af varmen og solskinnet, og Midsommerrosen kom sig også snart over vinterens kulde. Endnu engang fik den styrke til at sende sine rødder ud, og netop som elverne troede, at deres evige sommer var vendt tilbage, begyndte jorden atter at blive gold, bladene visnede på træerne, og alt det grønne forsvandt. Guderne så også, hvad der skete, og endnu engang sendte de vinteren ind over Niraham, så den kunne svække den giftige rose. Endnu engang måtte Midsommerrosen trække sine rødder bort, og endnu engang lod guderne foråret komme til pladen… Således fortæller elvernes legender, at årstidernes cyklus begyndte, og den er nu blevet fuldendt utallige gange, siden Fanabinas had og jalousi frarøvede skovens børn den eviggrønne verden, som de førhen havde kendt.